Being a God
by sugahandspice
Summary: Eight children are born with a life already planned for them, they are the saviours of their world. They will be worshipped as Gods, except they don't know that yet...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer – Unfortunately, I don't own anything. Please read and review but most importantly – ENJOY!

A/N – This idea has been on my mind for ages and I finally decided to sit down and write it. I'm not entirely sure how its going to work, and the story may change, but I hope you will all enjoy it any way.

"We cannot do this!" A voice called out in the darkness. Shapes moves, here and there but nothing was definite. Except the next man's voice.

"We must! To save our world, we must!"

"But the will be children, young ones!" The first argued.

"I know and that is why this is going to work. With a child's strength, enthusiasm and innocence...our plan cannot go wrong."

"But why children?"

"I just explained." The second man's voice was laced with irritation. "I know you do not like the idea, many of us do not. But it is the only way to save this world and all of its people."

"How will it be done?" The first asked after a moment of silence.

"I have six parents down stairs; each will be given a power for their unborn child."

"Six? I thought it was agreed to be eight?"

"It was and it is. I have foreseen that two of the couples will have second children. These, the youngest of the eight, will be the most powerful on their own. But when all eight come together, it will be unlike anything this world has seen." Movement in the darkness led to a soft glowing light being introduced. Two men stood beside each other, standing in front of a table with a book on it.

"So, each child will have a power?"

"Yes, each power will, in someway, correspond to their quality."

"Quality?" The first asked confusion in his voice and on his face.

"Have I not told you how they will be introduced to the world?" The man grinned. "These eight children will be Gods!"

"What?" The other spluttered.

"Of course it will not openly be known who they are. The world will know that eight Gods are destined to save them, only the children themselves, and perhaps their families, will know the truth."

"This is madness!"

"But it will work, I have foreseen it." The second made to leave but the first man blocked him.

"These qualities they have, what are they?"

"The most powerful virtues in the world, in a man. They are Courage, Friendship, Love, Reliability, Knowledge, Sincerity, Hope and Light!"

A year after the meeting between these two men, six children where born from six certain couples. Another four years later and two more children were born to two of the couples. And the world had its eight Gods that it kept praying to, to save it from the darkness rapidly spreading through it. And the two men who had put the plan into action disappeared completely, to resurface when the saviors of the world were ready.

A/N – Hope you liked it, please review and tell me what you think!


	2. part two

Disclaimer – Unfortunately, I don't own anything. Please read and review but most importantly ENJOY!

A/N – Now to introduce the characters! I hope this is to your liking, I am trying to write as I think they would have spoken but its proving difficult. Please review and tell me what you think!

A group of boys laughed as a young girl struggled past, carrying a huge load of clothes. None of them made to help her, even though she was clearly exhausted and close to collapsing. One of the boys stuck out his leg and the poor girl stumbled, her load flying into the dirt. The boys standing around her exploded into laughter.

As the young girl bent over to pick the now dirty clothes up a boy from behind the crowd came and helped her. The girl stopped her job to stare at him. Boys were to never help girls with their chores.

"Look!" The boy who had tripped the girl up cried out. "A girl dressed in boy's clothes!" His friends grouped around him laughed instantly. The boy who had helped the girl stood and walked towards the other.

"You are the girl here, Lucas. A man would not deliberately trip a girl up nor would he stand by and laugh when she needed help." His voice was not loud but everyone in the crowd heard him. Lucas scowled at the boy in front of him.

"No one asked your opinion, Takeru. If a wanted the view of a female I would ask a girl." Again Lucas' friends laughed at his words but some looked nervous. Lucas beckoned them away before the other boy could reply. Takeru turned back to the girl to help her again.

"Are you hurt?" The girl just stared at him before shaking her head. The blond haired boy offered her hand to help her to her feet. "Are you sure?" She again nodded then opened her mouth hesitantly.

"He is a demon." She barely whispered. Takeru nodded then picked up her load.

"I know. Let's see what the damage is then." The boy carefully inspected the clothes as the girl stood watching him. "Did you make these yourself?" The girl smiled and nodded proudly. "They are very good, so let's see if we can fix them." He turned his back from the girl and waved a hand over the stained clothes. As his hand moved across them the cloth became clean again. He turned back to the girl.

"There you go, good as new." He placed the load back in her hands, ignoring the amazed look on the girls' face and turned to go.

"But sir-"

"Takeru, call me Takeru."

"Takeru how did you...?" The boy smiled.

"All it takes is a little healing." Before the girl could reply he had walked off and joined a different group of boys. After standing for a moment she turned and rushed towards one of the nearest buildings. She was greeted at the door by another young girl, who had obviously been watching her.

"Hikari, you will never guess what happened!"

"I saw." The brunette replied. "Come inside so we can see what he did." The two girls shared the load as they entered the building and went down a flight of stairs into a back room. Here they spread the clothes across a table and inspected each item carefully.

"I do not understand it, all the clothes went in the dirt yet they are all clean!"

"Did you see what he did to them?"

"No, he turned away from me, towards you. Did you see?" Hikari looked down as she answered.

"Nothing." She lied and her friend accepted the answer. The other brunette chatted away as her friend fell silent. Hikari has seen what the boy had done, the glowing light that had passed from his hand. But she dared not believe it; another could not have been so close all this time without her knowing it.

"...It was very strange. I had asked him how he had done it, cleaned the clothes and he had said that he had not cleaned them but had healed them, very strange it was-"

"What?" Hikari jumped as her friends words registered. "He said what?"

"That he had healed them, not cleaned them." The brunette leaned forward towards her friend.

"Meghan, did you learned his name?"

"Why yes, I did. He told me when I called him sir." Hikari gave her a look and her friend shook her head. "Sorry, Takeru. His name was Takeru."

Hikari practically ran home that night. She worked quite a while away from her home but the work she did was worth the walk. Making clothes for the tradesman of their town was one of the best jobs as you did not work in dark, dank conditions nor did your employer expects the young girls to do things for him. She was living in dark times and was amazed that she had gotten the job, especially with so many other girls much better at sewing than her. The tradesman had said that there was something about her that shone, she understood that now.

"Taichi!" She called the name of her brother as soon as she opened the door. The houses silence answered her and she proceeded to their garden. "Taichi!" The form of her brother started at his name being called and he dropped the load of wood he was carrying.

"Hikari! Do not scare me like that; I could have been carrying something much heavier than logs!"

"Sorry Taichi but I have news! Important news!"

"What?" Her older brother asked in confusion as he picked up the logs he had been carrying. Hikari opened her mouth then stopped and looked round. She motioned inside and her brother followed her in. She knelt next to him and helped him stack the pieces of tree beside the fire.

"There is another in the town."

"Another what?" Hikari frowned at the older boy and motioned at herself then him. The confusion lifted from his eyes to be replaced with excitement.

"Really? How do you know?"

"I saw him use his powers today, to help Meghan. Lucas was being mean to her again. He tripped her and her clothes went in the dirt. This boy came and helped her, then cleaned the clothes. But he said he _healed_ them!" Her brother stopped his work to look at her.

"Hikari, you are being serious, right?"

"Of course I am! I would not lie about a thing like this."

"Does Meghan know? Does she suspect?" The older brunette was now pacing in front of his still kneeling sister.

"She does not know, but she might suspect. And she might know that I know more than I let on."

"We have to find this boy; do you know anything about him?"

"Only that his name is Takeru." Taichi nodded then smiled.

"Another like us, does this mean we are finally meeting up? That the ending is near?" Hikari stood and embraced her brother.

"We can only hope Tai, we can only hope."

For the next three days brother and sister searched for the newcomer. A description from both Hikari and Meghan was acquired, although Hikari would not tell her brother how she had got such a good description from her friend with out asking her. The siblings asked many people if they knew of the boy in question, many had seen him but none knew how to contact him.

On the eve of the third day Hikari was walking home on her own, after working for the majority of the day. She worried that they had missed the boy, that he had moved on to the next town and that they had missed their chance. She was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she did not notice a young man following her. She did noticed, however, when the said young man came up right behind her and lifted her off the dusty road, into the trees that lay at its edge.

"Wha-"

"Its not nice investigating people." A boys' voice interrupted her, speaking right into her ear and Hikari turned to be greeted by the blond haired male that had helped her friend.

"Takeru?" The blonde's sea blue eyes widened as she said his name.

"Yes, and you are?"

"My name is Hikari."

"Nice to meet you, Hikari. Now could you be as nice to tell me why you have been asking people all over the town about me?" For some reason, the brunette's cheeks warmed as the boy spoke.

"My brother and I have been looking for you."

"Am I allowed to ask why?"

"You helped my friend, with Lucas and her clothes. We wanted to thank you."

"Its more than that, I can tell." The blond moved away to sit on a nearby log. Hikari, hesitantly, followed him.

"You helped her when she fell, no other boy would."

"I'm just different from others." Very different Hikari thought as he spoke. "That's no reason to investigate me though."

"How different?" Hikari asked aloud and instantly regretted it. Takeru was on his feet and looking down at her before she had even blinked.

"What does that mean? Why are you asking so many questions about me?"

"You do not heal clothes." She announced and her eyes connected with the strangers for an instant before he was moving away from her.

"Wait!" The brunette dashed after the boy and caught his hand. The instant her hand touched his something shot through her and her power surfaced. She was surrounded by white light while the blonds' hands were glowing a soft yellow. As soon as she took her hand away the glowing stopped and left the two teenagers in silence.

"You are...gifted?" Takeru asked his voice strangely quiet. Hikari just nodded. "Your brother too?"

"Yes." The blonds' eyes filled with emotion and suddenly he was hugging Hikari. And somehow the brunette knew exactly what he was feeling, how he was relieved that he was no longer alone, happy that he was not some kind of a freak and sad because he had not found someone else. Hikari pulled away from him and gave him a questioning glance before shaking the feelings away. This was getting just a little too weird.

"If you come back to my house with me you could meet my brother and we could talk some more."

"That would be nice." The smile on Takeru's face was addictive and Hikari could not help but to smile back. Walking side by side they went back to the road that led towards Hikari's home and began talking, not aware that someone had been watching them.

Someone that had seen the light display between them and who knew exactly what it meant. But this someone was caught in between two great powers – the goodness of the light or the badness of the dark. Their decision would change the world, for both sides.

A/N – Hope you liked this chapter, I will try to update as soon as I can but my life is hectic at the moment. Please tell me what you think and any ways you think I could improve anything!


End file.
